Born This Way
"Born This Way" by Lady Gaga is featured on Just Dance 2016. Dancers The dancer is a trio consisting of a two women and a man. Lead Dancer (P2) P2 is a woman with long red hair. She wears half a navy blue blazer which covers a pink top, as well as half a black bra over a black lace shirt, a pair of black one-legged long pants, and navy blue heels, one of which has a leg strap. Her outfit is androgynous, being based to be half masculine and half feminine. Backup Dancers (P1/P3) The backup dancers both wear black diamond encrusted masks and black suits with matching shoes. P1's (the male's) suit has red accents, and P3's (the female's) suit has blank accents. bornthisway_coach_1_big.png|P1 bornthisway_coach_2_big.png|P2 bornthisway_coach_3_big.png|P3 Background The background takes place in a circular warehouse. The walls have black curved bars, around are some light up squares and shining lights. The floors have a white circular lace design. The background is shown to start off as royal blue, and transitions to red. Numerous clones of the backup dancers are shown during the routine. At the chorus, the ceiling curves down with the wall and flashes white on the bars. The middle circle is a fiery orange and the walls rotate accordingly. The background turns black and flashes the dancers in the three circles. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves '''in the classic routine and 7 '''gold moves '''in the alternate. '''Gold Move 1: (P2) Raise your arms over your head and back down. (P1 and P3) Bend to the side and lift your arms up and over your head. Gold Move 2: '(P2) Slowly raise your arms. (P1 and P3) Tilt down to the lead dancer. '''Gold Moves 3 and 4: '''Pat your thigh and raise your arms up. oie_BFo6knjyZqkh.png|Gold Move 1 oie_az2N3UpF80gL.png|Gold Move 2 oie_VhIHMPGLfP9x.png|Gold Moves 3 and 4 2015-10-10_20-56-03.jpg|Gold Move 1,2,4,5,6,7 (Aleternate) 2015-10-10_20-56-44.jpg|Gold Move 3 (Alternate) Trivia *This is the fourth song by Lady Gaga in the series, after ''Just Dance, Applause, and Bad Romance. *This is the second song to have Male/Female/Female dancers, the first was I Kissed a Girl’s On Stage mode. **This is, however, the first Male/Female/Female trio to be used in Classic Mode. *''Born This Way was the first track on ''Just Dance 2016 to be revealed via Instagram. https://instagram.com/p/31cbXjtz-Y/ *The starting lines such as, "It doesn't matter if you love him", and the concluding lines such as, "Same DNA, but born this way" have been removed from the track used in-game. * '''P3 slightly resembles Heavy Cross. ** However, the dancers aren't the same because of height. Heavy Cross is taller than this dancer. *The background is very ancient. According to the behind the scenes video, the outfits and the background were inspired by Cabaret Codes. *'P2 '''does a pose which is similar to what Lady Gaga did in her music video for ''Applause. *In a teaser picture leaked on various social networks, it is shown that P2 has lipstick on one end of her lips and eye makeup on her right eye. She also has a suit on one end of her body and an outfit that looks similar to Lady Gaga's on the other side. *The routine uses some of the official choreography from the music video, and from Tribal Dance ''and ''Crazy Little Thing. *There is an Italian line in this song (Mi amore vole fe yah). **This is the second time when there is a non-English part in Lady Gaga's song, the first time was Bad Romance where she sang a few lines in French. *The suit was inspired from the music video. The only difference is that the suit in the video is black and white. However, in the game, it is blue and grey. Also, Gaga was wearing the suit on both sides of her body while the dancer used in game is wearing it on one side of her body. *This is the third time in which a song by Lady Gaga used in Just Dance takes inspiration from its respective music video. This comes after the official choreographies of Applause and Bad Romance. *Similar to Hey Mama, the unplayable backup dancers in the background are performed by the same respective person according to the behind the scenes footage. *In the ''One The Set : Costumes ''video, is revealed that this dancers have the team favorite costumes. *During the bridge, the background features a girl with short pink hair who may be the beta dancer for this routine. *P1 is Jerky Jessy, P2 is Audrey Hurtis and P3 is Grace Bolebe. *P2 was teased through a silhouette posted on Facebook. *The choreography was designed by Cèline Baron. She also designed the All About That Bass choreo and she performed the Cool For The Summer coach. *In the square, P2 appears to be missing her make-up. Gallery Bornthisway.jpg|Born This Way Teaser 2.jpg|Teaser Image Bornthiswaychallenge.png|World Challenge JD2016 PREVIEW BORN THIS WAY 208104.gif 18656317320 4dd1a22351 o.jpg|Gameplay 1 18223382923_6a81e12405_o.jpg|Gameplay 2 18657852959_253ff44501_o.jpg|Gameplay 3 18838916232_dd025c896e_o.jpg|Gameplay 4 Desktop 16-6-2015 3-55-48 PM-982.png|Background kiyuth.png|Behind The Scenes of the lead dancer Asdad.png|Behind The Scenes of the backup dancers Ktrdeq.png|Avatar P2 Born_This_Way_P1.png|P1 Born_This_Way_Lead_Dancer.png|P2 Born_This_Way_P3.png|P3 Pictos-JDNow-BTW.png|Pictograms Unknown_library.png|Alternative version Proofff.png|Proof for alt Btwaltmenu.PNG|Menu square (Alternative version) Videos Lady_Gaga_-_Born_This_Way Lady Gaga - Born This Way Just Dance 2016 E3 Gameplay preview Just Dance 2016 - Born this Way by Lady Gaga - Full gameplay References pl:Born This Way Category:Trio Dances Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Male Dancers in Female Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Pop Songs Category:Recycled moves Category:2010's Category:Songs with non-playable dancers Category:Recycled elements Category:Audrey Hurtis Category:Cèline Baron Category:Grace Bolebe Category:Jerky Jessy Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females